El mejor
by AnimesNextGeneration SNYC
Summary: Las peleas entre hermanos siempre son muy comunes, ya sean entre niños o adolescentes. Se experimentan por muchos motivos y se arreglan después de un tiempo determinado de reflexión. En el caso común de los hermanos Brief, se experimenta durante un día activo de entrenamiento y se arregla en una agotadora noche de tormenta. (One Shot).


El mejor.

.

.

_Disclaimer:_ Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Akira Toriyama.

.

.

Era una noche como cualquiera en la ciudad, cerca de la Corporación Capsula. Trunks como siempre se había ido a entrenar con Goten hasta tarde, sólo que esta vez tuvo que acompañarlo su hermana Bura de apenas siete años. Al principio Trunks se molestó con la idea de ser acompañado por su hermanita, pero su padre Vegeta con su tono de voz "paternal" le hizo cambiar de opinión en un tiempo brebe.

Habia llegado la media noche, en las afueras de la Corporación estaba lloviendo demasiado y Bulma estaba algo preocupada por sus hijos, mientras que Vegeta no dejaba de comer su comida. Bulma decidió sentarse a comer también, hasta que de pronto se sintió un enorme golpe de la puerta. Trunks y Bra habían llegado por fin, sólo que el saiyajin mayor se veía muy enojado y Bra estaba agarrándolo de la muñeca con una expreción que denotaba arrepentimiento, aunque nadie sabía aún porque.

— ¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz Bura, eres una mocosa idiota! —gritó Trunks literalmente echando espuma por la boca de tanta rabia —. ¡Te odio maldita sea! —finalizó este volando hasta su cuarto.

Vegeta se lo quedó mirando unos segundos con una expresión seria. Está bien que Trunks adoraba a Bra por más que dijera que la odiara, pero también era un saiyajin y este tenía su orgullo. Seguramente Bra habría dicho o hecho algo como para herir el orgullo de su hijo, pero incluso él sabía que, a fin de cuentas, al jugar con fuego sales chamuscado como en esta ocasión.

—Trunks… regresa —susurró Bra un poco afligida, eso era lo único que podría decír después de la rabieta de su hermano.

Vegeta decidió retirarse a entrenar con lluvia y todo, porque sabía que su hija debía hablar con Bulma en esas circunstancias. La mujer era muy insoportable cuando se enojaba, y seguramente escupiría fuego delante de su hija. Bulma esperó a que Vegeta se fuera, y cuando este se retiró miro a Bra decidida a preguntar qué es lo que había pasado entre ella y su hermano mayor.

—Bra, ¿me puedes explicar qué es lo que ocurrió? —preguntó Bulma mirándola con una expreción que denotaba mucha seriedad.

La verdad es que había muy pocas cosas que lograban enfadar a Trunks, y para que se haya enojado de esa manera el error debía de haber sido muy grave.

—Bueno mamá, todo ocurrió esta mañana —respondió Bra empezando a recordar y a narrarle su respuesta.

* * *

_Habia llegado el mediodía en la Montaña Paoz, y ya desde temprano ya estaban los saiyajines entrenado. Trunks y Goten estuvieron intentando liberar todo su Ki durante la mañana, mientras que Bra se quedaba aburridamente mirándolos pelear. En realidad su padre le había dicho que fuera y que vigilara a ver si el insecto de Goten le ganaba a su hermano, cuando la verdad era que ella también quería entrenar._

_—__Trunks, ¿puedo entrenar con ustedes? __—__pregunt__ó Bra de forma muy inocentemente, como si con ello fuera a convencerlos._

_—__Lo siento Bra, pero las niñas pequeñas no pelean __—__respondió Trunks sin ninguna importancia en el tema._

_Goten y Trunks se detuvieron un momento para descansar. Goten se estaba asustando un poco por la mirada molesta de Bura, algo a lo que Trunks no prestó atención. Luego pas__ó algo que ninguno de los dos podría creer que viniera de la pequeña pero madura Bra… una rabieta._

_—__ ¡Pero yo quiero entrenar!__ —__Trunks se sorprendió un poco, ya que jamás esperó que su hermanita le levantara la voz de esa forma._

_—__ ¡Bra ya te dije que no!, las niñas débiles no pelean ya te lo dije __—grit__ó_ _Trunks repentinamente mas que furioso con su hermana._

_— ¡Yo no soy débil! —c__ontraatac__ó Bra sin pena ni gloria. _

_—Claro que lo eres. Aun eres una niña y ni tienes poder, no has trabajado tu Ki en ningun momento —respondió __Trunks ya más calmado, la verdad es que no quería armar una escena frente a Goten._

_—__ ¡Tu sólo estas celoso porque papá me quiere mucho más a mí que a ti! ¡Él te odia porque tú eres débil y no eres digno de ser un saiyajin! __—volvió a gritar __la pequeña Bra sin pensar en el daño que esas palabras le causaron a su hermano. _

_Trunks no dijo nada, sólo se quedó en silencio. Goten observó lo afectado que se veía su amigo, incluso él estaba incomodo por presenciar una pelea entre hermanos ya que Gohan y el aún no habían tenido ninguna a lo largo de su vida. Trunks miró a Goten como diciéndole que se iba, y en uno segundos en saiyan comenzó a volar más rápido que la luz del sol._

_En ese momento la molesta expresión de Bra cambio a una de arrepentimiento, esta vez sí había logrado herir el orgullo de su hermano._

* * *

— ¡¿Pero porque dijiste algo como eso Bra?! ¡Sabes perfectamente la razón por la que Trunks quiere se mas fuerte, sólo para enorgullecer a Vegeta! ¿Y tú le vienes con esto? —reprendió Bulma muy enojada y decepcionada de su hija.

_—_Jamás creí que le afectaría tanto mamá _—_respondió Bra con un nudo en su garganta.

Su hermano no era alguien sentimental, es por eso que jamás pensó que unas simples palabras le harían daño, pero bueno, como dice el dicho: las palabras hieren más que los golpes.

_—_Bueno no importa, te aconsejo que arregles las cosas con tu hermano. Mejor pídele disculpas _—_aconsejó Bulma como única respuesta.

_—_Tienes razón, eso haré mamá, pero no ahora. Gracias _—_después de agradecer Bra se fue a su cuarto a descansar. Se podría decír que su confianza la abandono en ese momento.

* * *

La noche parecía ser infinita para la familia Brief, especialmente para Bra. Después de todo Trunks tenía razón, ella aún era una niña, y como a toda niña pequeña todabía le aterraban las tormentas. Su madre ya había dicho que estaba lo bastante mayor como para dormir sola, y su padre parecía apoyar esa moción ya que la última vez la había corrido de la cama diciéndole que durmiera en el suelo. El único que si le dejaba dormir en su cuarto era su hermano, pero Trunks estaba bastante molesto y seguramente estaba dormido.

Bra observó hacia afuera de la ventana, como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban sin piedad la tierra ya mojada. La pequeña se decidió a jugarse su pellejo e ir a dormir con su hermano.

* * *

Pasando por el pasillo se encontraba el cuarto de Trunks entre la oscuridad. Bra no quería volver a su habitación en donde seguramente los monstruos la acecharían, así que se decidió a entrar al cuarto de su hermano mayor. La niña abrió despacio la puerta, sólo se vio la silueta durmiente de Trunks y los relampagos que retumbaban en la tierra. Acercándose a la cama sacudió las sabanas hasta que su hermano se despertó.

Trunks se sentó en la cama algo somnoliento, pero luego miró a su hermana de forma seria y algo resentida, pero desde luego que ya no se veía enojo en los ojos azules del saiyajin. Bura se intimidó un poco ante esa mirada penetrante, pero se decidió a preguntar.

_—_Hermano, ¿puedo dormir contigo? _—_preguntó la pequeña Bra un tanto asustada.

Trunks suavizó su mirada y asintió haciendo espacio en su cama. Luego de unos minutos se volvió a acostar. Durante ese momento pudo sentir como su hermanita temblaba bajo las sabanas, así que miró hacia afuera y comprobó que todo se debía a las tormentas. El saiyajin sonrió y envolvió su brazo alrededor de Bra, abrazándola contra su pecho. Ya nada le importaba, sólo que su hermanita estuviera bien.

_—_Hermano, quiero pedirte perdón. No fue mi intención lastimarte, sólo quería que te molestaras porque yo estaba molesta _—_confesóBra comenzando a sollozar en el pecho de su hermano, la tormenta le asustó y ahora le hacía sentir culpable el suave toque de su hermano.

_—_Lo se Bra, ya olvídalo te perdono _—_respondió Trunks abrazando a su hermanita un poco más fuerte _—. _Oye hay una razón por la cual no te dejo entrenar conmigo y con Goten, no quiero que salgas lastimada.

Bra se quedó en silencio ante esa declaración. Trunks comenzó a bostezar, y pronto cayó en un sueño profundo. La pequeña saiyajin se quedó un tiempo más con sus pensamientos, pensando en todo lo que su hermano hacía por ella y por como la cuidaba. Después de un tiempo el ultimo pensamiento pasó por su mente antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños.

_—"No importa lo que digan los demás o lo que diga papá hermanito, para mi eres el mejor"._

_._

_._

Fin.


End file.
